


The MCR T-shirt

by TwentySixNine (1529Jake)



Series: The Frerard Married AU [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Frerard, Christmas Kisses, Christmas Morning, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frerard, Happy Frerard, M/M, Mistletoe, domestic frerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/TwentySixNine
Summary: It's Christmas morning and Gerard has one final surprise to give to Frank before Mikey and Pete come over.





	The MCR T-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of goes with another work of mine called Merry Christmas Baby Boy which is a part of another series I have with my friend 1529Jake (a Petekey Married AU). So if you're reading this and ship Petekey and want to check it out, you can see how Mikey reacts to Gerard's surprise at the end.
> 
> ~TwentySixNine

“We need to talk,” Gerard and Frank said after thanking each other for the gifts that they had received.  They smiled at their unison, neither of them afraid of the phrasing; they had been through enough shit to know that everything was fine.  Neither of them could ever possibly doubt their love for the other, it had been a long journey for them to get to the place they were at now, and there was no going back. 

“You go first,” Gerard said.  The present he held behind his back had him bubbling with excitement, and he couldn’t wait for Frank to open it.  Despite that he knew he had to go second because whatever Frank was going to say wasn’t going to be as big as what Gerard was about to share with him.

“You sure?” Frank asked, “You’re doing your excitement dance.  What I have to say can wait.”  He watched as Gerard continued to do his excited dance making a smile break across his lips.

“I’m sure,” Gerard said hoping Frank would just come out and tell him whatever he had to tell him.

“Okay,” Frank said distracted by how adorable Gerard was trying to withhold whatever it was that he had to say.  “Uh, yeah, I just don’t think I’m going to attempt making breakfast this year.  It’s just a waste of resources.”

“That’s fine,” Gerard hummed.  “Is that all?”

“Yeah,” Frank chuckled, “that’s all for now.”

“Alright, I’m really excited about this,” Gerard said the final present he had for Frank weighing heavily in his hands, the excitement of it all making it almost unbearable to hold onto any longer.  

“I couldn’t tell,” Frank teased.

Gerard sent him a playful glare, “I know you’re kidding, but don’t ruin this.”  

Frank couldn’t help it, there was just so funny and so cute about how Gerard was acting that he began to laugh.  It took over, and he could distantly hear the sound of Gerard sighing.  “I’m sorry Gee,” Frank said between puffs of laughter.  

“It’s okay, take your time,” Gerard told Frank, and Frank couldn’t deny the hint of impatience that he heard in Gerard’s tone.  In seconds Frank pulled himself together, but to Gerard it felt hours had passed, the anticipation of the situation that was about unfold was killing him.  “I have one more present for you.”

“You already spoiled me enough,” Frank said truthfully.

“Sh, it’s not big deal,” Gerard told him even though it really was.  He brought the present from behind his back letting the handle of the bag hang off one of his fingers as he waited for Frank to take it.  “I’m really  _ excited _ about this,” he repeated grinning as Frank gingerly took the present from Gerard.

Frank had no idea what to expect so he pulled the tissue paper out of the bag with caution.  For all he knew it could be something extremely fragile and one false move could cause it to shatter.  But when he got all of the tissue paper out he furrowed his brows at the black fabric that sat at the bottom of the bag. 

“Is this what I think it is?”  Frank asked looking up at Gerard as he reached into the bag to pull the t-shirt out.  He didn’t look at it until Gerard shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head at it.  Frank held it up and let it unfold itself in front of his eyes, his own face stared back at him along with Mikey’s, Gerard’s and Ray’s.  “Gee, I love it, but it kind of feels like your rubbing the breakup in my face.  Also I have enough My Chemical Romance t-shirts that I got for free, it seems kind of wasteful…”

“I think we should reunite,” Gerard cut Frank off.  “I miss being in a band with my best friend, my brother and my lover.  Well now my husband, but I went for the rhyme.”

“Wait,” Frank said holding up his hands, “are you...you really mean this?”

“Yes,” Gerard said nodding his head vigorously.  “I got Ray and Mikey shirts too.  I’ll give Mikey his later when he comes over, and when we see Ray next week I’ll give him his.  Don’t you think it’s a clever idea?”

Frank let out a huge breath of air, “Gee, I know you’re really excited about this, and you think it’s clever…”

“Don’t say but,” Gerard said pointing his finger at Frank, “don’t say it Frankie.”

“But,” Frank said, but before he could even get the word out Gerard plugged his ears and started singing  _ Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) _ loudly.  Frank shook his head and the laughter fell right out of his mouth.  Hoping to stop Gerard he moved in close, and watched Gerard’s eyes grow wide in curiosity, but Gerard still refused to stop.  Slowly Frank pushed Gerard back until the stood under the mistletoe Gerard had hung and pointed up at it.  Gerard turned his head up to look at the door frame above them and when he looked back down at Frank his lips met with Frank’s.  The singing insanity stopped, and his hands fell away from his ears as he let Frank pull him in closer.  After a few seconds Frank pulled away, but Gerard followed him until he couldn’t anymore.  “Do I have your attention.”

“Definitely,” Gerard said breathless from the kiss.

“Good,” Frank said, “now if you hear me out we can do that again.”

“Deal,” Gerard smirked.

“I wouldn’t do what you just did to me, to Mikey or Ray,” Frank started.

“I’d hope not, that thing I do with my tongue is…”

“That’s not what I’m talking about Gee,” Frank chuckled shaking his head.  “I mean the t-shirt.  I get that you’re excited about it, but Mikey is not going to be very happy about you giving a MCR t-shirt, he might not even hear you out, and you don’t want to ruin his first christmas as Pete’s husband.  And Ray will pretend that it was a good idea, but he’ll be so done with your shit he might not want to come back.”

“I hear you,” Gerard said, “and I’ll think about it, but Hot Topic’s prices can be a little steep, so it’s very likely that I’m still going to go through with the whole t-shirt reveal.”  

Frank sighed, but smiled nonetheless.  He knew that sometimes Gerard could be an idiot, but Gerard was his idiot in the end and that’s all he could ask for.

“Now it’s time you hold up your end of the deal,” Gerard told Frank.  Frank found himself shaking his head as he pulled Gerard into him for another kiss.  They fell into this one, hard, and Frank pushed Gerard up against the wall lacing his fingers throughout Gerard’s hair while Gerard reached for the hem of Frank’s t-shirt.  Frank leaned back from the kiss letting Gerard think that they would go further, but before he could pull t-shirt over Frank’s head Frank placed his hands on Gerard’s chest.

“The deal was for a kiss, nothing more, nothing less.”  Frank said with a smirk and sauntered away.  “I’ve changed my mind, I’m going to attempt breakfast one last time.”  


End file.
